An electric fan, which is an air blowing device for domestic use, is to generate an air flow by driving a propeller fan with a motor and widely spread because of the structural simplicity and the inexpensiveness. In recent years, air blowing devices having a fan invisible from outside are spread, and related art is disclosed in PTLs 1 through 3.
In the electric fan described in PTL 1, an air outlet in a slit shape elongated in a longitudinal direction is formed in a side wall of a main box body that is formed vertically, and two sirocco fans are arranged immediately inside the outlet that are provided in vertical alignment. By driving a motor arranged between the two sirocco fans, the fans rotate and the air is expelled from the outlet in a slit shape towards a transverse direction.
The air blower and the electric fan described in PTLs 2 and 3 are provided with an air jet nozzle (air expelling ring) formed in a ring shape in an upper portion of a main body that stores a fan and a motor. By driving the motor arranged in a lower portion of the main body, the fan rotates and the air is expelled from the jet nozzle in a ring shape towards a transverse direction.